¿A quien amo en verdad?
by Andriuzca
Summary: Estoy totalmente desecha,no se por ke pero me encuentro realmente confundida.El es mi sueño echo realidad,todo un caballero...mientras ke el es un total desastre,despistado,abusador...pero tiene su encanto...AAAAHHHH ¿por kee? me pasa esto a mi nejitenkan
1. Un desconocido muy peculiar

**Tengo unos pequeños comentarios que hacer sobre el fic antes de que lean:**

**1** la historia es narrada en primera persona por TenTen

**2 **las parejas previstas para este fic son : kankuro**x**tenten**x**neji (con el pasar de los capitulos apareceran escenas se estas parejas)

**3 **esta historia transcurre en un universo alterno en el cual TenTen tiene 20 años y es una estudiante de medicina en la universidad

**4** TenTen se encuentra deprimida por un engaño amoroso (si ya no me hallo que inventar XDD)

**5** se que al principio les parecera lento y aburrido...pero no me linchen ¡noooo pooor faaavorr! la historia debe empezar así

**6** veran que tal vez el fic tiene muy buena ortografia...pues en verdad todo eso es gracias a los correctores XD...a decir verdad yo soy pesima con la ortografia pero es que me parece que lo mejor es ke la historia se entienda...y pues nada mejor para entendarla un poco mas que arreglando un poco los horrores ortograficos que suelo hacer XDD

_gracias por perder su tiempo lellendo esto...espero les guste y no se aburran con el :3 _

_Atentamente: Andriuzca, Andrea o Andrea C: como ustedes prefieran jejeje_

**Cáp. 1 : un desconocido muy peculiar **

Hoy es una tarde como cualquier otra, después de mi baño me siento agotada, me he tumbado en la cama aun con la toalla puesta a decir verdad estoy sola y poco me importa el estar con solo una toalla cubriéndome, me volteo un poco hoy realmente a sido un día matador….no quiero pensar en nada y tampoco quiero que me molesten en estos momentos no estoy de animo, pero con mi buena suerte seguramente alguien o algo hará que tarde o temprano esta paz que trato de conseguir se acabe. Cierro levemente mis ojos no es que tenga sueño es que me siento mas relajada cuando hago eso, por alguna razón siempre a sido así, cuando me ayo estresada o cansada cierro mis ojos y de esa forma me logro tranquilizar…pero desafortunadamente no por completo.

He dejado a un lado mi pereza y gracias a algunos intentos me he logrado parar, me acerco a mi armario y abro la primera gaveta en donde se encuentra toda la ropa interior, tomo lo primero que me encuentro, y una ligera sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro lo que he sacado no es exactamente lo mas apropiado para un momento de depresión y cansancio como este, lo vuelvo a colocar en su lugar y saco algo mas "apropiado", me visto de una forma tan lenta pero es que no tengo ganas de nada. Una vez puesta toda la ropa interior, que no es mucha he de admitirlo, echo una pequeña miradilla al reloj - las 6:15!!!!! – no salgo de mi asombro me había bañado entre eso de las cuatro y las cinco, asombrosamente el tiempo pasa muy rápido a veces. Mire de reojo mi armario, estaba semidesnuda y a pesar de estar en mi propio departamento sola, no era lo mas normal el que me quedara así, debía de colocarme algo pero aun no savia que.

Después de un rato decidí ponerme algo cómodo, nada mejor que un pescador deportivo negro y una de mis camisetas rosadas para salir a caminar y de esa forma refrescar un poco mi mente, tome además una chaqueta negra aterciopelada muy calentita que tenia guindada en el perchero, ya que en noches anteriores había hecho bastante frío y quería estar preparada para cualquier cosa esta vez. Mire nuevamente el reloj ahora marcaba las 6:46 – bueno solo será una corta caminata-me dije mientras tomaba las llaves del departamento, en ese momento me di cuenta de el alboroto que había en mi cabeza, y por mas veces que trate de arreglarlo solo lograba empeorarlo, rendida y con el peine en la mano, agarre un par de coletas y me amarre mi indomable cabellera en un lindo par de moños, se que me hacían ver infantil pero era una de las pocas soluciones que hallaba para días de cabello rebelde como estos…los cuales eran muy comunes para mi…pero a veces me hacia mis moños aun sin tener el cabello rebelde, supongo que aunque me quejo de que parezco una niñita con ellos me gusta usarlos, que cosas no.

Salgo algo apresurada del departamento tanto que casi olvido el celular, por suerte lo tome justo a tiempo, en el ascensor veo la hora que marca mi celular – las 7:07, bueno no es tan tarde como creí –susurre mientras me recostaba en uno de los lados del ascensor, mire el piso que marcaba se había parado en el 15, que suerte la mía en ves de bajar el ascensor había subido al ultimo piso, ni siquiera para bajar por las escaleras y llegar nuevamente a mi apartamento, ya que yo vivía 10 pisos debajo de ese. Mientras volvía a colocarme de pie me pregunte quien seria el que entraría, ya que el piso 15 era un pen house, había escuchado por parte de una de mis vecinas mas chismosas que tres hermanos eran los que se encontraban habitando aquel apartamento, pero lo que en un momento había sido curiosidad era ahora preocupación, si me preocupaba saber quien seria!!!, y si era alguna clase de millonario ¿Qué pensaría de mi? Viéndome así de desarreglada como me encontraba, pero mi preocupación disminuyo un poco al ver quien era.

Una mujer de rubios cabellos sujetos en cuatro colas me saludo con una sonrisa en su rostro, se quien era pero nunca me habría imaginado que viviría tan cerca de mi, ella era una gran amiga y el habérmela encontrado fue una grata sorpresa que me relajo sobre manera, suspire y cerré mis ojos por unos instantes, estoy casi segura de que pudo notar mi cara de alivio y no pudo contener el expresarme su preocupación

¿Estas bien TenTen? – me dijo con un tono algo mas bajo del que solía usar, yo solo la volví a mirar y le esboce una pequeña sonrisa – si Temari…¿por qué preguntas? – note con claridad que sus ojos se volvían a llenar de confianza, mientras me regresaba la sonrisa, exclamo ahora en el tono de voz que usaba normalmente, y llena de la confianza que le caracterizaba y que a veces yo deseaba tener – no por nada…simplemente me asombro que alguien como tu estuviera estresada – lo ultimo lo dijo con algo de sarcasmo pero era normal, yo suelo ser a veces una maniaco depresiva y una estresada crónica, pero es que así soy yo, no lo puedo evitar. Y más en estos momentos de tristeza.

Y dime ¿estas viviendo sola o acompañada? – pregunte esto con una gran sonrisa dibujada en mi cara y colocando ambas manos en mi cadera, esperaba ansiosa una respuesta por parte de mi amiga - ¿por qué preguntas?- se limito a decirme mientras arqueaba una de sus cejas – no por curiosidad, me dijeron que en el piso 15 estaban viviendo tres hermanos y nunca espere que te encontraría a ti – esperaba nuevamente una respuesta, me mantenía en la misma pose de antes con mis manos a los costados de mi cadera y mi sonrisa un poco mas disimulada, me vio con algo de ternura, una de esas miradas que se le dan a los niños pequeños cuando hacen o dicen algo gracioso o incoherente, esto me molesto un poco ella era solo dos años mayor, pero creo que es normal ella y yo estudiamos primaria y secundaria en un internado y siempre me considero su hermana menor – pues en estos momentos estoy sola – musito mientras sonreía dulcemente – y si los primeros días estuve viviendo con mis hermanos….

Creo que mi cara de asombro debió ser extremadamente graciosa ya que lo siguiente que escuche de su parte fue una gran carcajada, y es que yo no sabia que Temari tuviera hermanos!!!, me le que de viendo un par de segundos hasta que pude terminar de asimilar por completo lo que había escuchado, sacudí levemente mi cabeza y la volví a ver - ¿tienes hermanos Temari? – me miro llena de sorpresa creo que no se esperaba esa pregunta de mi parte – si, si tengo dos revoltosos hermanitos – dijo esto con la mayor calma mientras asentía con los ojos cerrados – uno de ellos es un año mayor que tu y el otro un año menor – musito suavemente yo me limite a mirarle, en eso un pequeño timbre se escucho, en ascensor se había vuelto a parar pero esta vez en el piso que le correspondía, la planta baja o PB, Temari y yo salimos a la par. Una vez en la puerta me hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano mientras gritaba a la lejanía – te veo después TenTen!!!! – yo solo me limite a regresarle el gesto con la mano, a decir verdad no savia cuando la iba a poder volver a ver, pero esperaba fuera pronto ya que necesito hablar con alguien, que no sean solo mis amigas de la universidad.

Mire nuevamente el reloj marcaba las 7:28, el sol ya se había puesto y la luna resplandecía, las estrellas la acompañaban parecía una dulce danza ejecutada por todos los astros que adornaban la noche….una brisa me dejo helada y en ese justo momento me recordé de mi CHAQUETA!!!!!!! Con la emoción de haber visto a Temari se me había olvidado por completo el echo de que la cargaba, me regrese rápidamente al edificio necesitaba encontrar mi chaqueta pero algo detuvo mi entrada y me tumbo al suelo, no savia contra que o quien había chocado pero me molesto sobre manera y no pude evitar el hablarle con algo de rudeza – hey tu mas cuidado!!!! Y deberías disculparte por lo menos – el solo me sonrió y me respondió de una forma muy cortes tomando mi mano para ayudarme a levantarme – en primer lugar tu deberías tener cuidado…no yo – sonreía de una forma tan exquisita, sus ojos de un marrón oscuro casi negro me miraban de una forma que me ponía los pelos de punta y por extraño que sonase su tez morena deslumbraba a la luz de aquella luna tan bella – y en segundo lugar – musito una vez yo ya estaba parada por completo – ya me disponía a disculparme – yo estaba abobada por alguna razón todavía no había soltado la mano de aquel extraño y es que era tan suave…..tan varonil…era extraño pero me sentí embriagada por un aura de paz y tranquilidad tan grande...poco a poco se acerco a mi, yo estaba hay parada sin hacer ningún movimiento….el se aproximo hasta que su cara se encontrara a escasos cm. de la mía sentía su respiración….era caliente y profunda no pude evitar cerrar los ojos por un instante, instintivamente me acerque al pecho de el y repose mi cara….pude detectar un dulce aroma tenue si….pero dulce aun….era como a canela.

En ese momento escuche una ligera risa - ¿te encuentras cómoda? – no pude evitar ponerme algo colorada al escuchar esas palabras, levante mi cabeza ligeramente y fui a chocar con su mirada, en su rostro se reflejaba una ligera sonrisa algo burlona, mi sonrojo aumento al darme cuenta de que aun poseía su mano aferrada a la mía, lo solté de inmediato – yo…yo lo si…siento mucho – dije mientras tragaba saliva algo nerviosa y con el notable sonrojo en mis mejillas, volví a hablar esta vez para disculparme – no fue tu culpa yo debí mirar antes de entrar así – mi mirada nuevamente choco con la suya era algo que no me gustaba….me revolvía el estomago y me dejaba indefensa….esos ojos me ¡¡¡¿excitaban?!!! – tranquila no fue toda tu culpa…yo también debí mirar – me dedico otra sonrisa yo seguía petrificada, tanto así que no note cuando aquel extraño se alejaba de mi….lo busque con la mirada pero no lo halle hasta que escuche su voz detrás de mi…erizándome los pelos de la nuca - Oye disculpa si te molesto pero…¿sabrás donde anda Temari?...ella vive en el piso 15 – me di la vuelta y nuevamente me encontraba a escasos cm. de su cara….la cercanía me asusto un poco y esta vez di un paso para atrás quedando pegada a la puerta. Asentí nerviosa mientras el se me volvía a acercar, creo que tenerme acorralada le gustaba bastante – y me podrías decir a donde fue - nuevamente asentí – se ha ido hace un rato pero no me dijo a donde – dije tratando de no sonar intimidada, ya que así era como me sentía al tenerlo tan cerca de mi….lo que izo después me dejo sin palabras…..tomo mi mejilla y la acaricio con una de sus manos…suaves esas manos me dominaban, tranquilizaban y nuevamente me ¿excitaban?…luego acercando su boca a mi oído dijo de una forma muy sensual – muchas gracias…- y se alejo…justo cuando se alejaba pude notar mejor su figura era un hombre de buena contextura, su cabello era castaño como el mió…quizás un poco mas opaco y alborotado…llevaba un traje negro con una corbata morada, si no me equivoco, después de todo me había acercado lo bastante a su cuerpo como para poder saber el color de su corbata…pero lo que mas me fascino fueron sus ojos y ese irresistible olor a canela que emanaba de el.

Suspire por alguna razón sentí que debí de haberle preguntado su nombre, saque nuevamente el celular marcaba ya las 8:10, verdaderamente aquel extraño me había quitado mucho tiempo. Y es que quien no se demora cuando hay un loco deteniendo la entrada al edificio y además tratando de jugar al gato y al ratón, y al parecer yo era el ratón en el juego y no me iba muy bien que se pueda decir. Entre, me encontraba sumergida en un sin fin de preguntas como ¿Quién era ese hombre¿Qué tenían sus ojos, sus manos y su voz que me excitaban sin razón alguna¿Por qué olía a canela? Y ¿Por qué buscaba a Temari?, entre muchas otras. Uno de los encargados del mantenimiento me llamo algo alterado – Señorita TenTen, Señorita TenTen – volteé y me conseguí con un joven chico muy cansado que llevaba algo negro en las manos - Señorita TenTen – jadeaba parecía que había corrido bastante para llegar a donde me encontraba – tenga – dijo mientras me entregaba la cosa negra que llevaba en brazos, la cual resultaba ser nada más y nada menos que mi chaqueta, la razón por lo cual me había regresado y me había topado con aquel hombre – gracias – musite mientras tomaba a la causante del embrollo que había tenido hace unos momentos, el joven me miro nuevamente…poseía unos ojos negros azabache profundos, de nuevo el joven hablo pero esta vez sin jadear – se lo hubiera entregado antes….pero se veía muy ocupada con su novio y preferí no molestar – los ojos se me pusieron como un par de platos no creía lo que había escuchado – disculpa – dije de una forma lenta de manera que no fuera a pensar que su comentario me había molestado tanto como en verdad lo había echo – ese no era mi novio – supongo sonreí de una forma algo macabra, y bastante terrorífica por la forma en la que el chico me vio después – bueno…e…es…es que como se estaba acercando tanto a usted cre….cre…creí que eso era – dijo el tragando saliva obviamente se sentía bastante incomodo con mi mirada acusadora sobre el, nuevamente suspire el chico tenia sus razones para creer que era mi novio – tranquilo y gracias por buscar mi chaqueta – se despidió rápidamente de mi ya que lo estaban llamando para que sacudiera una de las alfombras de la entrada.

Al llegar a mi departamento colgué nuevamente la chaqueta, y me tendí en la cama estaba mas agotada que antes pero por alguna razón me sentía mejor con migo misma y tenia una extraña sensación de paz y tranquilidad en mi interior, nuevamente tuve que buscar fuerzas internas para poder levantarme y cambiarme, hacia un poco de frío así que me coloque un gran suéter que me llegaba un poco más abajo de las rodillas, las mangas me quedaban volando pero aun así era muy confortable…me gustaba estar envuelta en ese suéter…era como estar envuelta en lo brazos de aquel extraño…pero que digo!!!...no, no, no TenTen sácate a ese tipo de la cabeza no más óyete a ti misma ya estas comparando cosas con el, sacudí nuevamente mi cabeza mientras me quitaba los moños, el cabello se me veía mejor y mas dócil ya se podía manejar con facilidad…me recosté en mi cama caliente y cómoda, un leve escalofrío me invadió y me recordó a la sensual vos del moreno de hacia un rato, pero que otra vez lo hice debo dejar de hacer esto, mire mi mesita de noche en ella se encontraba una foto mía junto al que hasta hace poco había sido mi novio, una lagrima se resbalo por mi mejilla todavía me duele el recordarme de el y como no el me rompió el corazón, baje la foto de manera que ya no pudiera verla más….me dolía mucho recordar esos momentos con el, apague la tenue luz que me cubría proveniente de una pequeña lámpara que usaba para leerme algún libro o poema antes de dormir….resé por que mañana me fuera mejor….y por alguna razón también por que el moreno que me retuvo a voluntan en la entrada del edificio me recordara….pero culpe el haber ideado ese loco deseó al sueño, tristeza y soledad que sentía en esos momentos.


	2. Lazos de amistad

Bueno aki esta el segundo cap. (lo se tarde pero tube un pekeño problema con la internet y no lo podia subir T-T) bueno kiero agradecer a los ke me han dejado reviews :3

**Midory: **gracias me alegra te guste el fic 0w0, tu concejo es muy bueno lo pienso seguir (a decir verdad soy toda una novata en esto de los fic y pues me gusta ke me digan donde estoy fallando para mejorar)...y me leistes la mente X3 la idea es esa ver ke pasa si Neji consigue competencia XD aunke yo soy mas fanatica del kankuten (lo se es una pareja de lo mas rara owo pero me gustan las parejas asi CX) pero tranki ke me guste el kankuten no significa ke me desagrade el nejiten (cuidado y termina asi XD tenten y neji)

**Tenten-haruno-chan: **me encanta ke te guste el fic 0: D y trankila ke lo pienso continuar, espero tu lo sigas leyendo XD no vale broma, gracias por el apoyo c:

Gracias por todo...espero recibir reviews ya saben ya sean para insultar, sugerir, comentar, criticar...etc

espero les guste el cap. y disculpenme por los horrores ortograficos (ni con correctores los logro dejar de hacer T-T) XD...bueno no les kito mas tiempo

_Gracias por leer esta lokera de fic_

_Atentamente: Andriuzca, Andrea o Andre como prefieran_

**

* * *

**

**Cáp. 2 : Lazos de amistad**

Unos rayos de luz se asoman por la ventana de mi cuarto, poco a poco voy despertando, me froto los ojos para poder ver la hora que marca el reloj – las 8:05, mmmm – musito mientras me vuelvo a recostar en mi almohada, no quiero despertar aun, es domingo y quiero disfrutar el poder levantarme tarde, ya que mañana volveré a comenzar un nuevo año en la universidad. Soy estudiante de medicina y no es que el trabajo me agobie…mucho….es que no quiero tener que volver a verle la cara a el, ni a ella, la chica por la que me dejo.

Me voy levantado, la pereza no me permite ponerme de pie, pero he logrado sentarme, por lo menos. Vuelvo a frotar mis ojos, a la ves que estiro un poco mis piernas, de un salto logro levantarme de la cama…a veces no se como consigo pararme todas las mañanas. Voy medio dormida al baño. Al salir me doy cuenta nuevamente que el tiempo se me ha ido volando, el reloj ahora marcaba las 8:36. Me quito el suéter con apatía, mientras abro las persianas, para que así pudiera entrar más luz. – es un lindo día – me digo sonriente.

El sol brilla y desde la ventana de mi cuarto puedo ver como ya se han abierto algunos kioscos y como los niños y las personas de mayor edad, por no decir "viejas", salen para comprar el periódico…a decir verdad la zona en donde resido me gusta bastante, y más ahora que tengo a mi amiga y compañera, de primaria y secundaria viviendo a solo 10 pisos arriba de mi.

Salgo rápidamente de mi habitación, deseo desayunar ya!!!!, anoche no pude cenar gracias a ese degenerado que me quito un montón de tiempo al acorralarme en la entrada….y ahora que lo pienso mejor ese moreno ridículo era el culpable de que ¡yo! Hubiera tenido aquel vergonzoso encuentro con el pobre chico de la limpieza, en el que descargue toda la rabia, enojo y decepción que cargaba en ese momento, y es que pensar que a ese muchacho se le había ocurrido la loca idea de que ese patán…porque no hay otra manera de definirlo que como un patán, era mi ¡¡¡novio!!!. Pero tengo que admitirlo tenia unos lindos ojos y una voz muy sensual. Pero que digo no, no, no debo dejar de pensar de el de esa forma, estoy hablando como si estuviera enamorada!!! de ese tipo!!!. Lo mejor será dejar de pensar en el o me voy a traumatizar.

Abro deprisa la nevera, y no me encuentro nada bueno que desayunar. En mi búsqueda por alimento me topo con un pote de ramen a medio comer, una risita se me escapa, ese pote me recuerda a "Naruto", un amigo de la universidad, el no estudia medicina conmigo, pero aun así es un gran amigo mío, un año menor que yo, algo revoltoso y travieso, pero muy divertido aun¿Por qué? este pote de ramen me recuerda a el muy simple, eso paso un poco antes de que termináramos el semestre.

**Flash back**

TenTen, TenTen, TENTEN!!!! – un chico rubio de ojos azules como el mar me llamaba con bastante desesperación – dime Naruto – me limite a contestarle mientras seguía leyendo un libro de fisiopatología – bueno es que yo quería saber ¿si me podías dar un poco de tu ramen? – me dijo mientras colocaba una mirada de cachorrito, de esas a las que uno nunca se puede resistir – claro Naruto no hay problema – le dije sonriente – pero este ya me lo he comido yo….si quieres te compro uno a ti – termine de decirle, pude notar como una inmensa sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro – GRACIAS TENTEN!!!! – grito esto de una forma bastante exagerada, después de todo yo solo le estaba regalando un plato de ramen, me limite a sonreírle algo nerviosa por su reacción, pero Naruto siempre ha sido muy expresivo desde que lo conozco.

Al tiempo en que Naruto se sentaba frente a mi, apareció un camarero dispuesto a tomar nuestra orden – un plato de ramen por favor – le dije mientras veía la cara de entusiasmo que poseía Naruto en ese momento…el plato llego minutos después de haberlo pedido, y tan rápido como llego se fue, Naruto no dejo nada en el plato me asombraba la forma en que lo había devorado, ya que no se le puede llamar comer a lo que el acababa de hacer.

Luego de pagar salimos del establecimiento, yo aun no podía creer lo que había visto, una inofensiva pregunta se me escapo de los labios – dime Naruto ¿te gusta mucho el ramen? – el me miro algo asombrado, sus ojos parecían un par de huevos fritos y amenazaban con salirse de sus orbitas normales si el rubio los abría un poco más, yo solo me mordí el labio inferior, sentí que no debí de haberle preguntado eso – si TenTen!!!! – dijo cerrando sus ojos y asintiendo de una forma muy eufórica – me encanta!!!! no hay mejor comida que el ramen!!! – dijo mientras miraba al frente con una cara optimista y alegre, verdaderamente ya me había fijado de eso pero quería estar segura – si me lo imagino – musite mientras le sonreía dulcemente, el me regreso una sonrisa igual de dulce….

**Fin flash back **

Tengo amigos realmente extraños y Naruto es uno de los más raros, siempre optimista y sonriente, pocas veces lo he visto asustado o entristecido, y siempre que se pone así es porque ha de tener un examen muy difícil y no ha estudiado…cosa que en el es muy común…o ha raspado algún examen, también cuando es rechazado por alguna chica se pone de esa forma. Pero desde que tiene novia lo he visto sumamente feliz…suspiro mientras musito - ojala yo estuviera así…feliz.

Al fin he dado con algo rico para desayunar, nada mejor que un buen yogurt de fresa, tomo con suma tranquilidad la cuchara mientras me siento en la mesa de la cocina para poder desayunar de una vez. Si tengo muy buenos amigos pero también muy buenas amigas, mi mejor amiga es sin duda alguna es Temari recuerdo aun cuando la conocí…en un principio pensé que no me caería bien…además de que la consideré algo loca…pero con el pasar de los años todo eso fue cambiando y ahora es mi compañera de risas y lagrimas, y viceversa, yo siempre estaré para ayudarla y se que ella también…aun con la cuchara en la boca no logro disimular mi carcajada, y es que me causa gracia el recordar mis años de escuela y secundaria con Temari, nunca olvidare la forma tan loca en que la conocí.

**Flash back **

Tengo ganas de morirme…es que la vida en este internado es tan difícil- musite mientras secaba mis lagrimas, verdaderamente me quería morir tenia entre mis manos lo que alguna vez había sido mi cabellera, yo no sabía que les había hecho a aquellas chicas para que me trataran así, ellas solo me tomaron de las muñecas y me llevaron al baño, a simple vista cualquiera hubiera adivinado lo que ellas planeaban, pero yo fui ingenua y me deje manipular por esas arpías, las que me sujetaban eran unos años mayores, una algo mas grande y fornida era la que sostenía la tijera y las que había planeado todo aquello habían sido dos chicas también más grandes que yo, y lo peor es que yo las conocía a todas…inclusive las había considerado…amigas.

Yo no quería saber de nadie ni de nada, solo quería llorar, me encontraba en un rincón después de haberme cortado mi cabello, el cual me llegaba a la cadera y ahora solo rebasaba ligeramente mis orejas, me sacaron del baño y me tiraron al suelo, luego me entregaron lo que quedaba de mi cabello, solo retazos eso era lo que me habían dejado, yo lloraba nadie se había fijado en mi llanto…y es que al parecer a nadie le importaba, solo una persona se detuvo al escuchar la fuerza de mis lamentos - ¿oye estas bien? – alguien se había acercado a mi y izo que mi llanto cesara por un momento, no caí en cuenta de quien era…ya que no me había molestado en contestarle…ni siquiera la mire, pero deduje que era una chica al escucharle hablar – dime ¿estas bien? – nuevamente la muchacha hablo y me pregunto lo mismo que antes…yo me hacia la sorda, no deseaba contestarle…tenia miedo de que hiciera si se enteraba, seguramente me insultaría por haberme dejado manipular así o quizás se marcharía una vez tuviera el chisme de lo que me habían hecho – no estas bien verdad – la chica se había agachado y ahora se encontraba a mi altura - ¿Qué te paso? – musito suavemente mientras me quitaba las manos de la cara, mi rostro se encontraba mirando de frente al de ella, en un principio sentí algo de vergüenza…sus ojos de un verde oscuro me miraban curiosa y a la vez algo desesperados, supongo que el hecho de que yo no le respondiera la sacaba de quicio.

No tenia fuerzas para hablar, mucho menos para contarle lo que me había sucedido – no me dirás ¿Qué te paso? – su voz sonaba algo cansada y su mirada lo reflejaba, su cabellera rubia era casi tan corta como la mía, pero ella corría la suerte de que esa era así porque "ella" la quería de esa forma…en cambio yo la tenia así porque a cinco muchachas se les había ocurrido la gran idea de torturarme cortándome el cabello.

Fijo su mirada en mis manos y noto los cabellos que aferraba con tanta fuerza, me miro con reproche…esa mirada me sacudió el cuerpo y por alguna razón me molesto…si me molestaba que me viera con una mirada acusadora sin si quiera saber aun la historia…supuse que se debía de estar imaginando que en un ataque de rabia yo misma me había cortado el cabello, pero eso no era nada lógico…por lo menos desde mi punto de vista. Me vi resignada a contarle lo que había ocurrido, tal vez otro se hubiera callado, pero su mirada tan penetrante me hacia sentir mal y culpable…aun que yo no tenia la culpa de nada!!!.

¿Quien…quien…eres tu?- logre musitar, le iba a contar lo que me había pasado si…pero al menos debía saber quien era ella, me sonrió y en ese momento pude ver que le faltaba uno de los dientes de adelante, eso me dio algo de gracia – me alegra al fin hables – me dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano y me levantaba con brusquedad, me sacudió, a decir verdad tenia mucha fuerza. Pude ver que la razón para que me sacudiera de tal forma era ni más ni menos que para poder sacarme de encima todos los cabellos que poseía adheridos a mi ropa y para que soltara los que aun permanecían aferrados a mis manos.

Bueno mi nombre es Temari, y ¿tu como te llamas? – me dijo esto mientras sostenía con fuerza mi muñeca y me jalaba hacia unos bancos cerca del baño...tuve algo de miedo en contestar pero al llegar a los bancos, sentí mucha confianza en aquella chica – TenTen – musite mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos, ella se me quedo mirando, parecía no comprender lo que le estaba diciendo - ¿ah? ….AAAAHHHH…ya, ya, disculpa no capte al principio – exclamo algo exaltada y apenada a la vez – me dijiste TenTen ¿no? – exclamo mientras miraba hacia el horizonte, me limite a asentirle…esa chica era muy extraña…pero agradable.

Nuevamente reposo sus ojos en mi, yo estaba estupefacta no sabia que hacer y no tenia palabras para expresar lo que me había ocurrido…la confianza que sentía se había desmoronado…pero la preocupación que demostraba tener hacia mi…se reflejaba en sus ojos… eso me regreso un poco el valor y me decidí a decirle lo que me había ocurrido. Tome aire y suspire con fuerza, agarre la mano de Temari y le conté todo lo que me había ocurrido. Temari me veía con unos ojos llenos de asombro, lastima y comprensión…espero a que yo terminara de contarle lo ocurrido y tomando uno de los mechones de mí cabello, exclamo - ¿por esa razón estabas llorando? – asentí mientras bajaba mi cabeza con algo de vergüenza - ¿y me dirías quienes fueron? – levante súbitamente mi cabeza, no creía lo que acababa de escuchar.

Asentí algo sorprendida, mientras señalaba temerosa a las cinco chicas que me habían torturado hacia poco, Temari se limito a sonreírme y tomando mi muñeca me jalo hasta donde se hallaban las cinco bravuconas. Yo estaba muy asustada para preguntarle, tener que volver con aquellas chicas me asustaba, dentro de mi las preguntas volaban…¿Por qué me llevaba hasta haya?¿ella seria una de sus amigas?¿a caso me lastimarían?.

Cuando Temari y yo llegamos a estar considerablemente cerca de las chicas, me sentó en el suelo y me susurro al oído – siéntate y disfruta de la actuación – yo no comprendía nada de lo que me quería decir…Temari me estaba poniendo algo nerviosa, que seria lo que estaba tramando. Pude ver como se acercaba a las cinco muchachas, que se encontraban saltando la cuerda, aunque me hallaba algo lejos pude escuchar con total claridad la conversación.

Hola, chicas quisiera pedirles un favor – dijo Temari mientras sonreía de una forma muy falsa - ¿Qué favor? – una de las chicas se paro al frente de Temari, yo la reconocí con apenas escucharla, su nombre era Rin y era una de las más pe leoneras – Bueno…- dijo Temari mientras colocaba su dedo meñique en su boca…tal como si estuviera maquinando su próximo paso - ¿quisiera saber si tienen una tijera? Es que la necesito con urgencia – respondió, al mismo tiempo que sonreía de una forma ingenua mientras esperaba una respuesta por parte de las muchachas – claro toma aquí tengo yo una – la muchacha más fornida hablo, su voz ronca era extraña y me daba repulsión el solo oírla – toma – volvió a decir mientras le entregaba la tijera a Temari – Gracias…pero necesito otro favor…es muy importante – exclamo Temari mientras guardaba la tijera en uno de los bolsillos de su vestido morado - ¿y que es ahora? – dijo en un tono irritado Rin – bueno he apostado con un amigo…yo le dije que ustedes cinco tienen el cabello mas feo de todo el instituto y el dice que no – dijo Temari mientras colocaba sus manos en su cadera y miraba fascinada las caras de sus victimas, ya que no hay otra forma de decirles, después de todo fuera lo que fuera a hacer Temari ellas estaban cayendo redonditas, pude observar como las cinco chicas formaron un pequeño circulo para discutir lo que había dicho Temari…esto me produjo algo de miedo, Temari estaba metiéndose en la jaula del león y si se enfadaba nada lo iba a detener, lo que le dijeron después no lo pude escuchar ya que fue casi en susurro, pero Temari había logrado su cometido…luego de una breve aclaración por parte de Temari las cinco se colocaron en la grama de espaldas…su plan había funcionado, a pesar de que yo no tenia ni la más remota idea de lo que tramaba.

Pude ver como Temari sacaba maliciosamente la tijera mientras sonreía de una forma muy picara sus ojos la acompañaban en este complot y muy cuidadosamente se las arreglo para tomar un extremo de las cabelleras de cada una de las cinco y teniéndolas ya por lo alto tomo la tijera y…zaaass corto las cinco cabelleras al mismo tiempo, lo siguiente que escuche fue un estrepitoso grito de horror por parte de las cinco muchachas, y a Temari gritando a carcajadas – JAJAJAJA creo que yo he ganado JAJAJAJAJA verdaderamente tienen el cabello más feo.

Yo estaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par y la boca algo entre abierta, no podía creer lo que acababa de ver, escuche como alguien me gritaba a lo lejos – si no cierras la boca entraran las moscas – se trataba de Temari que aun tenia una sonrisa triunfante dibujada en su rostro, yo solo la miraba atónita…y quien no…todos los que estaban alrededor permanecían boquiabiertos, algunos comprendieron que pasaba y felicitaban a Temari por su gran hazaña…la verdad es que nadie que se pudiera considerar a si mismo como una persona cuerda, se hubiera atrevido a hacer lo que ella izo.

Eso me izo dudar un poco de la cordura mental de Temari…pero también me izo considerarla una persona sumamente valiente y decidida…- Te…Te…Temari – mascullé mientras señalaba temerosa a la figura que aparecía en ese mismo instante detrás de la rubia, quién se limito a girar un poco la cara para ver lo que yo señalaba con tanto temor…su mirada mostraba un aire gatuno, como si lo que yo señalaba fuera algo que ella ya se esperaba de ante mano, suspiro, su suspiro era mas de fastidio y cansancio que de temor, parecía que el hecho de que el subdirector del internado se le acercara con una cara de "esta vez no te salva ni el mismo Dios", no le inmutara en lo más mínimo.

El aire se volvió denso y mi respiración aumento, tenia miedo de pensar que le podría hacer aquel hombre a Temari, seguramente le daría un severo castigo o peor aun la expulsaría…nadie decía nada, todos estábamos en total silencio…como si de un sepulcro se tratara, pude ver como algunos se miraban las caras atemorizados, otros veían con algo de pena a Temari…yo…yo solo estaba hay sentada…mirando con preocupación la escena…pero no dure mucho tiempo en la misma posición, ya que de un momento a otro me encontraba parada entre el subdirector y Temari.

No se que loco impulso me izo decir lo que dije, pero fuera como fuera ya el daño estaba echo y esperaba no haberme equivocado en mi decisión – Sr. Temari no ha tenido la culpa – dije mientras extendía mis brazos y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos – ella…ella – farfullé mientras tragaba saliva, sentí como un sudor frío me recorría la cara, estaba nerviosa y las palabras no me salían con claridad…me encontraba realmente tensa…mi temor aumento al oírle hablar – ella…ella – me estaba remedando, que descaro por parte de ese tipo – muestras de compañerismo como estas no se ven todo el tiempo – dijo a pulmón abierto – cosa que es una suerte…pues son nauseabundas…quiero que entiendan algo chicos – izo una pausa para aclararse la garganta – esto es una institución respetable…nosotros ponemos reglas y ustedes las siguen…lo que estas dos chiquillas hicieron es una grave falta al reglamento…- dijo todo esto mientras nos señalaba con su dedo acusador.

Yo estaba petrificada, pero algo me regreso el valor…la mano de Temari se encontraba reposando en mi hombro esto me dio confianza y pude terminar de hablar – ella lo izo solo porque esas busca pleito, me cortaron a mi el cabello!!!! – grite fuertemente, el hombre se me quedo viendo unos instantes bajo su mano y colocándola en su mentón nos dijo – con que así es la cosa…bueno eso no las libra de recibir su castigo…pero – nuevamente izo una pausa, esas pausas me sacaban de quicio – digamos…que…esto las exime…un poco del castigo – Temari y yo nos miramos…exhale con fuerza todo el aire que había contenido durante esos momento de tanta tensión, Temari solo me sonrió y volviendo a colocar su mirada felina me dijo – nunca me espere eso de ti…pero gracias. Yo sonreí como nunca y tomando la mano de Temari corrí, ya que aquel amargado nos decía que le siguiéramos.

Al estar justo en frente de la puerta del director escuche como Temari me susurraba – dicen que la chiflada soy yo…pero…creo…que he conseguido a una amiga mucho mas chiflada jejeje.

**Fin flash back **

De esa forma conocí a Temari…mi loca compañera…la que normalmente me metía en problemas…y la que aun sigue siendo mi amiga, después de tantos años, cuando la conocí apenas tenia 6 y ella 8…imagínense cuantos años llevamos siendo amigas ahora que yo tengo 20 y ella 22.

Me levante de la mesa y vi curiosa el reloj de la cocina – las 9:12 – dije mientras botaba el pote de yogurt a la papelera y colocaba la cuchara en el fregadero. Aunque Temari es mi mejor amiga…aun no le digo que…ya termine con Rock Lee…o mejor dicho que el ya termino conmigo. Y es que no he tenido las fuerzas ni la oportunidad de contarle…lo dije el otro día, necesito hablar con alguien más que no sean mis compañeros de la universidad…no es que no me hayan apoyado, es que ellos no me conocen tan bien como Temari, y en estos momentos necesito un par de buenos consejos.

Me recuesto en mi cama mientras dejo mis piernas colgando, coloco mis manos tras mi cabeza y estiro un poco mi cuello…debo hablar con Temari, pero me da miedo la forma en la que pueda reaccionar…seguramente se molestara conmigo por no haberle dicho antes...y tendría toda la razón después de todo ella es mi mejor amiga, debería haber sido una de las primeras en enterarse…pero es que es difícil a veces expresar lo que sentimos…aun hacia las personas que respetamos y queremos.

Después de mucho pensar he llegado a una decisión, voy hablar con Temari, veo nuevamente el reloj…algún día me comprare un reloj de muñeca, para no tener que andar sacando el celular o viendo el reloj de mi cuarto para saber la hora…marca la 9:49, me dispongo a darme una ducha, normalmente no me baño tan temprano…pero mientras más rápido hable con Temari mejor me sentiré.


End file.
